Syndicate, Gangster and Angel
by StanzaTheftAuto
Summary: After 1992, B-Dup decided to rebuilding his crack empire again. But it's not easy... Summary inside.


_Rated M for intense gunfights and a lot of vulgar words. Enjoy._

**East Pavia, West Hepburn**

A Hispanic man walks into an intersection where a black Porsche 356A was watching him nearby. He wore a white shirt and a yellow bandana on his mouth. He was a member of the Spanish Lords. He then heads into an apartment. He looked around before he entered the apartment.

Inside, a gangster wearing Breton green jacket was prepping an AK-74. He was a _Strelets_ gangster. He loaded it with 7N24 armor-piercing rounds before he racked it ready. He put the loaded AK-74 in a duffel bag before he was prepping another AK-74. A man with a tyrian shirt was snorting a line of cocaine. He then inserts a fresh magazine into a Beretta 92FS Inox and he racked it ready before he tucked it to his pants. A Polish wearing unzipped hooded jacket with a brown shirt underneath was typing in a laptop. A Walther P99 was lying around his laptop. Another Strelets gangster, who wearing a Breton shirt and a black beanie was loading two pair of MAC-11s before he was prepping a customized MP5. He loaded it with Beta-C magazine and he locked it ready.

There is another Lords, wearing a checkered shirt and a bandana on his head who moving several loaded firearms into two duffel bags. He then inserts three RPG-26s into a different duffel bag and he closed it. Another Lords gangster, who wore a purple hoodie, was talking with a Russian with a brown jacket and sunglasses. He was smoking a cigar.

The Strelets with Breton jacket was loading a SG550 when the Lords gangster with white shirt entered the apartment. He suddenly pointed the SG550 at him. The Hispanic man lowered his sunglasses and he told the gangster who typing, "Henryk, it's the time..." Henryk looked at the Spanish Lords gangster who had spoken, "Thanks, Hector…"

Hector looked at the Strelets with Breton shirt. "Hey Radek, are you ready for this?" He asked him. Radek was his name. He was one of the Strelets OGs. His friend, Riga was a high-member of _87__th__ Street_, an organized gang in northwestern Hepburn. Meanwhile, Henryk was an arms smuggler from Poland which he have an arms smuggling ring that he run it with a gang named _Trico Boyz_. He also supplies their allies with military-grade firearms.

Radek replied with loading a .44 Desert Eagle and he racked it ready, "Sure…"

Henryk looked at the Strelets with Breton jacket, "Plotmir, get the car…" The Russian who smoking cigar was loading a .44 pistol and he tucked it at his jacket. He also helps the Lords with checkered shirt to moving the loaded guns into several duffel bags. Radek looked at the Lords with purple hoodie and he throws him a loaded KP90 pistol. Plotmir headed out of the apartment as Radek followed him. The latter had to wait outside as the former get the car. A '02 Chevrolet Express pulled up near Radek he got in the passenger seat.

Riga emerged from the apartment as he carrying two loaded bags. "You know what? Since the Rollerz was cracked in 2010, we've sided with the _Corner_ who hating the _Northside_, _Westside_ and _Odavente Rollerz_." He informed Radek.

He looked at Riga from the van. "Riga, do you have any plan to have an alliance?" He asked him.

Riga chuckled, "There's a gang named Ballas from Los Santos who expanded to Liberty City, Vice City in Florida. Several days ago, I saw some of them in Extort Heights while I driving the truck full of Fentanyl into the lockup. These guys wore purple like us." He dropped the bag at the van as he went inside the apartment to take another bags.

No one noticed that the black Porsche 356A was watching the arms traffickers. Inside, Hidemi and Gin are monitoring them. Erru also involved in this too. "The Strelets? Why that person decided to root out their 'usual' activity?" Erru asked them.

Gin replied with a flat tone, "_That person _cannot trust them. Even they also affiliated with the Ballas. They marked us as traitors and wanted us dead. In addition to that, we got the 84th Venice Hustlers, Vagos, Rifas, and the Petrovic Bratva who also want us dead."

This raised Erru's suspicion. "Really? Why they wanted you two dead?" She asked back.

Hidemi told her, "Because it's about drug trade. Initially, only me and Gin who against the drug dealing but there's many Ballers who defected to us. Then the Ballas' bitter rival, the Families offered us help, even _that person_ have a healthy relation with the Families boss, Sean aka Sweet." She loaded a MP-443 pistol and holstered it.

A '01 BMW M3 GTR pulled up near a club and four gangsters in mint green clad got out. They were the member of the Northside Rollerz gang. They was heading into a club named Smokahontas. Radek snarled, "What the fuck? Why these Northside fuckers show up?"

Plotmir told him, "Chill, dawg. These prep-school idiots just hang out from that club. The only trouble is why Pyotor decided to offload the stash in a rival hood." Radek took a Djarum Black kretek cigarette from his shirt. He then offered the kretek to Plotmir, which he accepts. He then took a novel from the glove compartment. It was a _Red Death_ novel. "Yo, you better to read Agatha Christie's novel than shooting these fuckers." Plotmir said as he lit up the kretek cigarette.

Radek snatched the novel from him, "Yeah, yeah. Keep your eyes open on them."

Plotmir scoffed, "Whatever. Just don't throw that novel."

Radek shot him a funny look, "Why? Because it's priceless for you?"

Plotmir snickered, "I got a small package of Fentanyl on there! Of course I liked the book, dawg!"

Radek said with sarcasm, "Just don't read _Red Death_ while these prep-school idiots shooting at us." He spotted four Northside gangsters approaching his van. He told Plotmir, "Shit, looks like these motherfuckers decided to play hard. I'll take care of them…" He took out an unloaded Uzi from the glove compartment, "If these idiots went shit, kill them…" He handed it to Plotmir as he got out from the van.

Hidemi and Gin watched the footage. "Let me out." Erru told the two.

Gin asked her, "Amontillado, where are you going?"

Erru flatly replied, "I'm going to call some backup. You should do the same." Hidemi got out from Gin's Porsche to let Erru out of the Porsche before the former went back into the car.

Gin held Hidemi's right hand, "Kir…"

Hidemi held Gin's hand that held her right hand with her other hand, "Gin…"

Their romance moment is rudely interrupted by an argument. Radek cursed over the camera, "Where the fuck is my _Sky Gold_?" Hidemi and Gin shook their head in frustration after they heard that.

A Northside gangster with a mint coat and gray hoodie underneath warned Radek, "Watch your word, shithead. This is our hood, fool!"

Radek had his .44 Desert Eagle out, "Oh, shit. Now I cornered by these _prep-school idiots _in their hood. I aint got beef today. I want to know where that car at."

A Northside with white sweater looked at his friend with mint green jersey, "Richie, you deal with him…" Richie was his real name.

Richie looked at Radek, "Which car, man? Can you explain it a bit detail?" He asked him.

Radek mockingly replied, "Looks like Sky Goldcar. A tuned '99 Diablo with a V12 engine and 24k rims, dickhead."

The Northside Rollerz with mint coat glared at Radek. Their guns are out too. "You can't have it. That's Spookie's car now. Get the fuck off before you will lie on your back!" He firmly replied. Unaware to him, Plotmir silently load his Uzi.

Radek replied his glare with a sneer, "Have it your way then, motherfucker!" He fired his .44 Desert Eagle at Northside gangster who talking smack twice in the face, the rounds was strong enough to blew his head off. The Northside gangster near Richie pulled his pistol but he suddenly hit by several rounds in his chest and a few in the side of his neck. Richie looked at Plotmir who aiming his Uzi at the dead Northside gangster. He pointed his Uzi at Richie and emptied the remaining rounds on him. Ten rounds hit him in the chest. He staggered to the sidewalk, staring lifeless at the sky. The other Northside Rollerz opened fire at Radek who took cover at the right side of the van before they was fleeing. Radek fired his .44 Desert Eagle at the fleeing Northside Rollerz from cover. He hit one of the three in the back.

Henryk and his crew emerged from the apartment as they heard the shootout. They also took all the duffel bags from the apartment. The Lords with KP90 fired, unloading on the remaining Northside Rollerz, dropping two of them with a shot to the head. "Come back here and I'll drop your ass where you stand, motherfucker!" The Lords with KP90 shouted.

The Russian with .44 pistol hollered, "Hey check this out! We got someone who bugged the van with camera!" The Lords with KP90 and Riga search through their van to find the camera. The Lords with KP90 snarled at the camera, "You're fucked up if you think you can watch us, pendejo! Prepare your last prayer before we'll hit you up so bad!"

Now everyone know that they being watched. To add insult to injury, Riga destroyed the camera.

Hidemi flatly said, "It seems that they are pissed and they are on red alert. We need to engage them with extreme caution." Gin borrowed her iPhone. "Bourbon and Vermouth, we got problem with the traffickers. Meet me there." He called.

Hidemi took a LR-300 and she shouldered it. She also brought an Uzi for her backup weapon and kept her MP-443 as her sidearm. Gin took a black AK-74. The gun had an EoTech sight and a GP-30 grenade launcher mounted on it. He still kept his Beretta 92FS as his sidearm. Hidemi told him, "Let's do this…" They got out from the car.

Meanwhile, Plotmir took out Radek's duffel bag from the van. He frantically told Henryk, "Shit, we need to pack up this stuff to another van. Vitaly, you need to call backup to…" He called the Russian with .44 pistol but his words were cut off as Erru smirked as she stepped from behind a parked moving van, pistol held steady in her right hand and the barrel facing down the mobsters. "What was that? I'm afraid my _backup_ didn't hear ya."

FBI agents, including Jodie and Camel, and the Black Organization members, step out together, weapons drawn. Vitaly and Hector opened fire on them with their pistol before they took cover at the right side of the van. Plotmir also joined him as he moving the duffel bag outside the bugged van. He then reloaded his Uzi, asking, "So what are we gonna do? Face them head-on?"

Henryk cackled, "Better than getting killed by these prep-school idiots…" Plotmir handed him a Zastava M85 carbine from the bag. Vitaly took a PP90M1 and he locked it ready. They opened fire at Erru who took cover near a car. The rounds shattered the car windows, sending glass everywhere. Erru had to think fast. She only armed with a .45 and the gangsters are heavily armed. Jodie and Camel had their pistol out. Vitaly noticed them and sprayed his PP90M1.

The Lords with checkered shirt took an H&K G36 and opened fire at Hidemi and Gin who firing at Henryk. The Lords with KP90 took two MAC-11s and unleashed hell at Erru's colleague who firing at his friend with G36. He shredded one of them with several rounds to the chest and in the head. Vermouth withdrew a two-tone Walther P99 and let off four rounds at the Lords with MAC-11s. He avoided the bullets and sent a hail of rounds on her.

Hidemi switched into her LR-300 and she returned fire at the Lords with G36. Bullets whizzing past his head. Gin fired his AK-74 at Vitaly but he managed to take off before he killed him. Henryk returned fire at Gin from cover. "You still have balls to kill me, idiots!" Vitaly yelled as he emptied his PP90M1 at Hidemi. The rounds missed her and hit a FBI agent nearby. He was killed instantly as the rounds hit him in the throat.

The Lords with MAC-11s hollered, "Let's go, comrades!" Plotmir picked a flattop M733 with Beta-C. He took aim at Jodie and fired.

Hector picked a short-barreled M610. He looked at a female FBI agent who armed with a MP7. "Cream! What the fuck are you doing here! You shouldn't came here, puto! You betrayed us all!" Hector barked at her.

Cream smirked, "Really? That should ease you to go to a state pen."

Hector sneered, "Mierda! I don't want to go to a prison!" He let off twelve rounds at her and some of the rounds catch her in the chest. Cream wore a military-grade vest hidden under her clothing and it saved her from the 5.56 rounds. She returned fire on him.

Two Honda Accords pulled up near Hector and eight Corner gangsters got out. Henryk looked at Vitaly, "That's our cue…"

The Lords with G36 noticed several cars approaching him from north. "We got prep-school idiots on the north! I bet that they're coming after us!" He said in disrespect to the Northside Rollerz.

Radek scowled at that, "Then they're fucked up for eternity!" He took an AKS-74 from another duffel bag and he opened fire at the oncoming Northside Rollerz. He hit the driver in a '81 Firebird with deadly accuracy and the car stopped in a crashing halt after hit a lamp pole. The passenger staggered as he got out from the smoking Firebird. He had a MP5A2 out. He jumped over the crashed Firebird and fired at the Corner Rollerz, without even bothering to aim despite he was shaken by the crash. He dropped one of the Corner Rollerz gangsters near Hector in a stream of bullets.

The Northside with MP5A2 turned his gun at the FBI but before he could fired it, Hidemi and Gin returned fire and they sent him shaking against the car as he was rattled with bullets. An Audi RS3 pulled up near the crashed Firebird and four gangsters in mint green clad got out. One of them armed with a L85 as the second gangster had an AKM. The last two gangsters armed with M16s. One of the Northside homies with M16s and the other with L85 opened fire at Radek and Hector and they tried to fired back but were pinned down by FBI who firing on them. The Rollerz with L85 kept spraying at Hector before his gun jams. He scoffed, "Come on you piece of scrap!"

Hidemi aimed her LR-300 at the Northside Rollerz who tried to clear the jam of his L85. She fired and she hit him in the chest then in the head. He dropped his jammed L85 as he dying with his own blood. "You picked a wrong gun to use in a gang war, prep-school idiot!" Hidemi said with sarcasm.

A '06 Monte Carlo pulled up and four Northside gangsters got out, weapons drawn. One of them opened fire with a TMP at the FBI and he nailed two of them. Another, who wearing a mint green jersey and shorts had his PM-84 blazing and he hit two Corner gangsters. One of them was killed instantly as the rounds hit him in the throat. The two other Northside gangsters opened fire at Erru with MP-10s. Their rounds managed to wound two FBI agents.

One of the Northside with MP-10 took aim at Hector and fired. He barely avoided the bullets as he swiftly reloaded his M610 and smacked the bolt catch. He returned fire and blew his brains out. The last Northside with MP-10 took cover behind a car and he sent a burst of rounds at him. His MP-10 clicked empty now. He then inserted a fresh magazine and resumed firing from cover. He hit a Corner with MAC-11 in the stomach but he was shot in the chest in the process. He lies wounded in the asphalt as two Corner gangsters fired on him. The wounded Northside gangster was filled with hot lead and lay dead with blood pouring from his mouth.

Hector fired his short-barreled M610 at the two other Northside gangsters. He hit one of them, the guy with TMP in the chest. He stumbled, blood flowing from his wounds in the chest. He stared at the ground and didn't get up. The Northside gangster with PM-84 fired at Radek who firing at Hidemi. Several rounds hit him in the back. Radek turned his back and he sent a burst of rounds. He hit the thug in the head, his head exploded in a burst of brains and blood. It made a sickening sound as the skull was shattered.

The Northside with AKM fired at the Lords with G36. Two rounds hit him in the arm. He aimed his G36 at the head of the Northside gangster who shot him and fired. Four rounds hit him the head and two more rounds pierced his neck. The Northside with AKM feel backward, his AKM still going off. The Lords with G36 pulled his USP as his G36 clicked empty. He fired at the Northside one handed. Two rounds hit one of the Rollerz with M16. He aimed at the Lords with USP but a stray round hit him in the head before he could squeezed the trigger. He does a back flip as he staring lifeless at the sky.

Vitaly handed the Lords with USP a fresh magazine for his G36. He holstered back his pistol as he inserted the fresh magazine into his G36 and locked it ready. He turned his back and sent a stream of rounds at Hidemi who advancing. She took cover at a nearby car, rounds whizzing above her head. Hidemi emptied the remaining rounds from cover without aiming. She hit the other Northside Rollerz with M16 in abdomen.

The Corner with Uzi fired and he nailed a FBI agent with Benelli who firing at Henryk. He sprayed the remaining rounds at the wounded Northside with M16. He hit him in the head. Six Northside gangsters laid suppressive fire at Erru and Cream. One of them yelled, "Yeah, you like that? No one fucks with the Northside!"

Hidemi switched to her Uzi and began spraying rounds at the Northside who laid suppressive fire at Erru and Cream. She hit three of them and one of the three was killed instantly as the rounds hit him in the head. It was a Northside with M4A1. The other two Northside gangsters who are shot by Hidemi fired back on her but Cream fired her MP7 at them. She hit the Northside with MAC-11 in the chest, the rounds pumped into his vital organ. Some of the rounds even came out of the back. Gin fired the GP-30 on his AK-74 at the Monte Carlo. BOOM!

He caught one of them and wound two more. Their limbs on the asphalt. One of them had unwillingly blown his left arm off. He screamed in agony as blood sprayed from the wound. He went into shock. The remaining Northside gangster took cover behind nearby cars and fired back. Gin took three rounds to the stomach. He fired his AK-74 at the Northside gangster who shot him. He hit two of them, one in the chest, and the other in the sternum. The Northside gangster who had been hit in the chest gyrated. Hidemi fired her Uzi and lit him up with rounds as he feel. She switched to her LR-300 and reloaded her gun. The other one, who had been shot in the sternum. He tried to regain balance but Hidemi stopped him with two shots to the back.

Radek sneered at Hidemi, "Yo, what the fuck are you doing there? You didn't know about that incident?"

Hidemi glared at Radek. "You still blame my brother at that?" She asked him with a hiss.

Radek replied with a higher tone, "Yeah, your brother is a fucking retarded. Shouldn't fuck with the Strelets OG, fool!"

Hidemi gritted her teeth, "You've crossed the line, Radek."

Plotmir fired his M733 at the FBI as an Audi A3 pulled up near the van and four gangsters in Breton green clad got out. He hollered, "I need some shit over here! We got two enemies on our ass!" One of the Strelets gangsters, who wore a Breton jacket and jeans, asked him, "What happen, dawg? Why these fuckers are firing on us?" He held a Mini Uzi on his left hand. The other two Strelets homies was armed with MP5Ks. The last one had an AR-15 SMG with an ACOG scope.

Plotmir shot him a glare. "Shouldn't ask a reason for that because you know they are firing on us." The Strelets with Mini-Uzi replied with sarcasm, "I didn't ask that…"

A Hispanic with mint green shirt and violet hoodie underneath, fired an UMP-45 sideways at Erru. Despite her Kevlar has stopped some of the rounds, the force of the .45 rounds knocking her to the ground. Erru aimed her .45 pistol at the Northside gangster who shot her but it clicked dry. _"Shit… My gun's out…"_ She thought.

"El hijo de una perra!" The Northside gangster cursed in Spanish. He fired his UMP-45 at the Corner who falls back. The Corner with MAC-11 went down right away. A Corner gangster with TEC-9 fired, hitting him in the abdomen. Still, a Northside gangster with MP5 cut him down. He ran to Erru then he looked at the Strelets with UMP-45. "Kill that redhead girl so we ain't got death threats from her family!" He ordered.

The Northside with UMP-45 replied, "Just left her for dead, man! She's done! We've just concentration on the Corner pendejos and the Feds!"

The Northside with mint green shirt scowled, "¿Cuál es la oferta? Don't be a little puta, ese! She wasn't hit! Kill her! Her parents' is the FBI agent who arrested Manuel. That would send them a warning…" He fired an OTs-33 Pernach and hit the Strelets with Mini-Uzi in the stomach.

The Northside with UMP-45 groaned in anger, "Death threats, puto…" He aimed for Erru's head but stumbled forward as he was hit in the back by Hidemi and Gin. Erru got up to her feet and she took the UMP from the dead Northside gangster after she gets rid of his dead body. She took the ammo for her UMP-45 too. She opened fire at the Northside gangster who wants her dead. She dropped the Northside with Pernach with several shots to the chest and twice in the throat. Erru turned her gun and fired at the Northside with MP5. Four rounds hit the guy in the head.

Erru also fired at the two Strelets with MP5Ks and she had killed one of them. The other one took the MP5K off of his fallen crew and fired it akimbo with his MP5K at Erru who killed him. She ran for cover as Radek and Plotmir firing on her too. "You picked a wrong gangster to kill, asshole!"

The Strelets feel back into Henryk and hollered, "Come on! Can I get something to cap these motherfuckers?" Plotmir handed him a loaded AK-74 as a Chrysler C300 SRT pulled up near the wrecked Monte Carlo. Three Northside gangsters opened fire from the C300 as the car stopped. Riga was hit in the chest and abdomen three times. The Strelets with AK-74 began firing at the car. He killed everybody in the C300, including the passenger on the back seat whose his brains leaked on the back of the broken windshield. He screamed, "Now your trophy was scrap, motherfucker!"

Vitaly hollered, "Let's go! Let's go! We're gonna hammering these motherfuckers before they'll do it first!" He, the Lords with G36 and Plotmir firing at the FBI while the other hammering the Northside badly. The Strelets with AK-74 looked at the wounded Northside gangster. It was the Northside gangster with AKM. He coughed up blood, "I'm fucked up, man…"

The Strelets with AK-74 replied, "I got something for that…" He fired his AK-74 and put two rounds in his head. He spat, "Shouldn't fuck with the Strelets, motherfucker…" His friend with MP5Ks emptied both his SMGs and he wounded two FBI agents. One of them had been hit in the stomach. He turned his gun and sent a hail of rounds at the Northside. He nailed one of them.

The agent who is shot in the stomach called Erru, "Natake…" His words were cut as a burst of blood erupted from his head as he was hit. The Strelets with the AK-74 had done it. He also shot a FBI agent who had been wounded by the Lords with G36. He silenced him with several shots to the back. "Strelets 4 life, motherfuckers! Could you all understand?"

Erru aimed her UMP-45 at the Strelets with AK-74 who shot the wounded agent. She fired, three rounds struck him in the abdomen. He managed to took off despite the wound was hurt like hell. He and the Strelets with AR-15 SMG returned fire on her from cover. He snarled, "Pale face punk! You should join him if you care for him, motherfucker!" He said referencing to the dead FBI agent who killed by his friend with AK-74.

"Fuck you! That's Erru you're talking, coke head!" Hidemi barked.

The Strelets with scoped AR-15 SMG replied Hidemi's bark with a hiss, "You always talking shit about this! Just shut the fuck up and get ready to die, dickhead!"

Both Hidemi and Gin returned fire at the Strelets with scoped AR-15 SMG who insulted them. Vitaly fired his PP90M1 on Hidemi and Gin as the Strelets with scoped AR-15 SMG emptied entire rounds at a group of Northside Rollerz. He dropped two of them. "You should turn your sorry ass back before we'll hit you up so bad!" He warned.

Four Northside gangsters fired, killing the Corner gangster with Uzi and hitting the Strelets with scoped AR-15 SMG. Radek reloaded his AKS-74 and began to let the rounds rip at the backup who just arrived. Though some of the Northside wore mint green, they wore violet as well. "Die, _n00bside_ motherfucker! You ain't gangster, douchebag!" Radek screamed as he unloaded on the backup. He hit one of them, who killed the Corner gangster with Uzi and wound three other. The Strelets with AK-74 fired at the downed Northside gangster. He mowed two of them down. Plotmir scowled after he saw that, "Why the fuck you do that? They're wounded."

The Strelets with AK-74 simply replied, "Don't be a pussy. There's no Geneva Convention for a gang war." He then helped his fellow gangster with scoped AR-15 SMG. Despite he was wounded in the stomach and he was bleeding, he still able to fight. Even he was able to singlehandedly take out a Northside gangster with a headshot. The Strelets with AK-74 told Radek, "Hold on. I'll tried to patch him up. Cover me."

A '99 Lincoln Continental pulled up and four gangsters in Cordovan clad got out. One of them, who wore a red jersey and brown bandana, fired an AK-47 and he killed two Northside gangsters before they could got out from their car. Another, wearing a brown jacket and a track pants aimed his SPAS-12 at the driver of the Bonneville and he pulled the trigger. He blow up his brains all over the front seat. "That you'll get, n00bside mothafucka!" The Corner with SPAS-12 taunted. The third Corner gangster with black shirt and brown rag over his cheek, fired a MAC-11 at Erru. The forth Corner gangster who wear a brown sweater and shorts fired a SG550 and nailed a Northside gangster in the neck then in the head, splitting his head apart.

A Pontiac G8 pulled up and four gangsters in orange and purple clad got out. Vitaly commented, "The Ballas also brought the _Vandals_, eh?" He said referring to the two gangsters in orange clad. One of them wore a blue jacket with a hoodie underneath and an orange bandana on his neck while another wore an orange shirt and jeans. He had a Jericho 941.

The Ballas with a white sweater had a .44 pistol while his friend with a purple jersey held an Uzi. Riga asked the Baller with purple jersey, "Why the fuck you took so long, HBrT?" HBrT was his name.

HBrT scorned, "These assholes tried to be a big playa. But we got problem here so we decided to outru-" His words were cut as Erru sprayed her UMP-45 on him, forcing him to take cover. "_Bullshit Organization_ fuckers! No true Ballas rolls with the Families!" He screamed before he sprayed his Uzi sideways at the redhead girl who firing at him. The Vandals with Jericho 941 also fired at Erru, hollering, "You choose the wrong gang to deal, crazy-ass bitch!" Hidemi and Gin returned fire on them.

Henryk looked at the Vandals with blue jacket who took cover, "Yo, Ado-Half. You know these fools?" he asked him. Adohalv was his name.

Adohalv answered with a snicker, "I know them. The n00bside motherfuckers were sided with the Dolcetto sellouts. To win this civil war, we gonna outsmarted the Dolcetto first."

Plotmir shot back, "Dolcetto? Are these idiots got a seat in _Seven Families_?"

Adohalv told him, "As long as there's Ascoli and Udinesi Mafiosi, the Dolcetto won't take a stand to have a seat in the Seven Families. I got some news that they just smuggled _white_ from Russia. It worth ten million dollars." He pulled a Glock 18 and opened fire at the FBI who firing at the Corner homies. He wounded two of them. "Hey, can that guy fight? I think that the bleeding fucked him so bad." Adohalv asked, referring to the wounded Strelets with AR-15 SMG.

Plotmir chuckled, "As long he still have will to fight, it ain't matter." He returned fire, using a car nearby as a cover. He dropped two Northside gangsters.

Hidemi loaded her LR-300 and resumed firing at the warring gangsters. She hit the Corner with MAC-11 in the side then in the neck. The guy feel, blood seeped his black shirt. The Northside with Kahstan squeezed the trigger at her. His rounds managed to hit a FBI agent in the throat. He lies wounded in the street as the Northside with Kahstan inserted a fresh magazine into his gun. Hidemi fired her LR-300 and killed him with several shots to the shoulder then in the chest before he can returned fire.

The Baller with .44 managed to kill a Northside with an AKMS and took it from him. He fired the AKMS, dropping two Northside with headshots. "Watch your head, bitch! This ain't a game, motherfucker!" He taunted. He then sent another stream of rounds at a Northside gangster who took cover near a stand. The bullets damaged the stand and four rounds slammed the guy in the back. He lay on the sidewalk, groaning in pain. Henryk withdrew his P99 and he silenced his suffering with a shot to the head. He then reloaded his Zastava M85 and continued firing.

The Corner with SPAS-12 fired and he blasted a Northside gangster. He also wound another but he suddenly had been hit in the back. He feels to his knees. He tried to get up but a FBI agent fired and he hit him in the back of his head. His lifeless body are staring at the sky. The Corner with SG500 screamed. "NO!" He fired in a rage and he lit up the FBI agent who shot his fellow with SPAS-12. He turned and sent a hail of rounds at Vermouth and Bourbon, "Bow down, Bullshit Organization idiots! _NK_ all day, motherfucker!" He screamed with sarcasm. Despite the Rollerz didn't have a beef with the Black Organization, the Northside and Corner started to hate them after the crackup.

Hidemi and Gin returned fire and they hit the Corner gangsta who talking smack in the chest and all up his left side, several rounds went into his left lungs and the rounds hit and penetrated his heart. "Say 'Bullshit Organization' again and we'll cap your head, you stupid fuck!" Hidemi barked.

HBrT cynically hollered as he blindly firing his Uzi at Vermouth, "You can't hit me, rotten apple fuck! You all are marked for dead! B-Dup gonna lay your sorry ass in the concrete, shithead!"

Hidemi frowned, "Wayne? Tell him that we will lay his sorry ass on the wall, coke dealing fuck!" She aimed her LR-300 at HBrT and fired. He took cover near a low wall as her colleague also firing at him. "Ado, that brunette and her colleague was firing on me! Cover my ass!" HBrT screeched as he returned blind fire.

Adohalv loaded his Glock with a 33 rounds magazine. His gun is automatic now. He fired, he took aim at the FBI who firing at HBrT and Radek. He hit one of them in the chest as Radek unloaded his AKS-74 on him too. He finally hit him in the throat. The agent feel, his uniform was stained by his own blood. Erru and her colleagues returned fire on Adohalv and Radek as they feel back. Now Henryk and his crew are passing North Pavia.

Plotmir hollered, "Aww, shit! I hope that there's more idiots who firing on-" His words were cut as another gunshot rang out. He saw several gangsters in Sky Blue clad got out from an apartment. Also armed to the teeth. They fired and hit one of the Corner gangsters, killing him instantly in a hail of bullets. Hector replied with sarcasm, "Looks like you've got your wish…" He fired his shot-barreled M610 and nailed one of them, the one who killed the Corner gangster.

One of the Westside gangsters screamed with a rage, "Wrong hood, motherfucker! This is Westside turf!" He held an AUG and fired at the Northside. He got three of them in a sweep but Hidemi finished him with several shot to the back then the nape. Another, who wore a flashy shirt with a blue hoodie underneath had two Glock 17s blazing at the FBI. He catch one of them in the neck and wound two more. He then emptied his Glocks at a Northside gangster with MAC-10. Twelve rounds hit the guy in the chest.

It didn't take a second for Erru to figure out that upon hearing the shooting, the Westside assumed the Northside or the Corner was trying to take over their hood or the FBI raided them. So now, it was a 4-Way standoff. A Westside gangster wearing a blue sweater fired an Uzi and killed a FBI agent with a headshot. He screamed, "Someone took care of these fuckers!" A '08 Lucerne rolled up and the occupants riding shotgun. Erru stayed low as the Westside inside the Lucerne kept firing.

Erru fired her UMP-45 at the Lucerne and she killed the driver with a headshot. The car stopped and three Westside gangsters got out. One of them had an AK-74 while the other two are armed with MAC-10s. They opened fire and two Northside homeys was dropped in a hail of rounds. The Corner with AK-47 fired and he hit one of the Westside gangsters with MAC-10. Several rounds hit the guy in the back and he was dead before he hit the asphalt as his spinal cord was severed. "Hope you watch your back, punk-ass motherfucker!" The Corner with AK-47 taunted.

Two Westside gangsters ran forward from a house. One of them had an H&K G36C and the other one held a modified MAC-11. Erru spotted them and fired. Three rounds hit the Westside with modified MAC-11 in the back, causing him to gyrate. Hidemi finished him off with two shots to the sternum. The Westside with G36C took cover behind a fence. He returned fire at the Northside from cover. He managed to wound one of them. The Westside with Uzi ran into him. They opened fire at Hidemi. Erru fired her UMP-45 and hit both of them. One in the head, the other in the neck. The Westside with G36C had died as soon as he was hit. The Westside with Uzi gushed blood and he lies dead on the sidewalk with a pool of his own blood.

Two more cars arrived and more armed gangsters in Sky Blue clad got out. The Vandals with Jericho 941 fired and he took out one of the Westside gangsters with a headshot. He took the guns from him, an HK33. "Gimme that you _Coast Bustas_!" He fired and hit the Westside homie who firing at him. Four rounds hit the guy in the stomach, causing him to gyrate. Plotmir finished him off with ten shots to the back. He hollered, "_Slovoch_! Don't these idiots even give up?"

The Lords with G36 scowled, "Because this is their hood. They'll do anything to keep the attackers out of their hood." He fired his G36 and dropped a Westside wearing a blue jacket and a white hat.

"We're gonna get the fuck out from this hood. These bitches went mad!" HBrT called as he emptied his Uzi at oncoming Westside gangsters. He shredded two of them. HBrT reloaded his Uzi and he jumped over an abandoned car and sent a hail of rounds at the Westside gangster who entrenched themselves at a parking lot. He dropped two more Westside gangsters. He and his crew started to run. Riga groaned, "Rosello? Shit it's gonna be worse!"

A '03 GMC Suburban rolled up and three Westside gangsters opened fire with Kbk wz. 88 Tantals, the Polish version of the AKS-74 while the driver had his Beretta 93R blazing at the Northside gang members. He dropped a Northside gangster in the throat while the shooters nailed three FBI agents and two Northside gangsters. Two Northside gangsters fired back and the driver was hit in the chest. He didn't have time to cover himself before he took several rounds to the neck. The Suburban stopped and three Westside gangsters with Tantals got out. They opened fire at Erru and Bourbon who took cover behind a car. They kept their head down as the bullets rained down on them. One of them taunted, "How you like that, Bullshit Organization motherfuckers!"

Hidemi and Gin returned fire and they dropped two of the three Westside with wz. 88 who fired at Bourbon and Erru. The last Westside gangster with Tantal fired at the FBI. He wounded two of them but he was hit in the process. Two rounds hit him in the side. He saw Erru who held her UMP-45 on him. Before the Westside gangster could do anything, Hector and the Ballas with AKMS fired and they hit the Westside gangster in the back of the head. HBrT hollered with sarcasm as the Westside are falling back, "Yeah, back the fuck off, _Wetland Cokehead Crew_!"

He ran into nearby dead gangsters and he loot their bodies, "Yo what the fuck are you doing, homie? This is not the time to be robbing the grave!" Adohalv screeched at him as he emptied his Glock 18, hitting the Westside with AK-74 in the chest but also tearing his throat open.

HBrT snorted, "Don't worry! I got this, just call Valther in the case we got a lot of stuff… including a novel…" He then started to search for loot inside the Lucerne after looting the bodies. He then found a novel and several bricks of cocaine. Bullets flying past the car. HBrT found the Northside gangster who fired at him and he emptied his Uzi from the car. It was a Northside with MAC-10. Some of the rounds hit the gangster in the chest and three more rounds pierced his throat. He hit the floor as he discharged his MAC-10 as his eyes went dead.

Bourbon took a wz. 88 off of a dead Westside gangsters. He checked the ammo inside the Tantal. It still has ten rounds remaining. _"If these guys are using armor-piercing rounds, then we're dead for sure…" _He thought. He also took the ammo for his Tantal.

The Baller with AKMS yelled at HBrT as he reloaded his Uzi, "You got the stuff, dawg?" Hidemi and Bourbon fired their gun at HBrT, bullets whizzing above his head. The Baller with AKMS returned fire on them.

HBrT fired his Uzi at the oncoming Northside, hollering, "Cover my ass, partna! I gotta load the _snow_! It gonna be worth six hundred grand!" He started to load the cocaine from the car into the bag as Adohalv and the Baller with AKMS covered him. "Hey, these N00bside idiots are trying to flank us!" Radek yelled as he emptying his AKS-74 at a group of FBI agents. He wounded two of them as the 5.45 rounds penetrated their vests.

Adohalv noticed it and he fired his Glock 18, taking aim at the Northside who tried to flank them. He nailed one of them with several shots to the chest and wounded another. It was a Northside gangster with a SPAS-12 who wounded by Adohalv. Vitaly pulled his .44 after his PP90M1 ran out of ammo. He emptied his .44 at the remaining Northside gangster who tried to flank. He hit two of them in the head. Vitaly approached the remaining gangster, the Northside with SPAS-12 and he aimed his .44 at the wounded gangster. He tried to hold the shotgun and Vitaly took the weapon from him and aimed it at his face. "Let it bleed, player…"

He fired and the gang member's face exploded in a fountain of blood erupting from the broken skull and cartilage and brain matter, which stained his fresh white shirt. No sign of his face nor the mint bandanna remained. The Northside with Uzi fired on him but missed. Vitaly fired the SPAS-12 again. He hit the guy and he blowing his kneecap out as he feel with face first. His SPAS-12 is now empty and he took out his .44 again. He finished him with several shots to the back. He then ran into Henryk and the others.

HBrT started to feel back as he blindly emptying the remaining rounds into FBI agents who approaching him. He nailed two of them. His rounds also hit an innocent bystander nearby. "Watch where you aim that shit, fool. If you kill another, the Feds will come at us harder now!" Adohalv yelled. HBrT replied with sarcasm, "You got homing bullets, fool?" He returned blind fire, much to Adohalv's disgust.

Henryk yelled to his crew, "Come on! These motherfuckers won't give up until we're dead!" He then handed Vitaly ammo for his SPAS-12 and PP90M1. He loaded the shotgun again and he switched it to semi-auto mode, another reason why it was his favorite kind of guns. Radek told them, "I got you all covered! Go!" They started to run into the van as Henryk, Vitaly and Radek covered them. He fired at three FBI agents who approaching from the north and he blasted two of them down. Vitaly turned back and he fired the SPAS-12 at two Northside gangsters. He hit one of them in the head, his head blown in a bloody mass of brains and skull. The other one was hit in the stomach, his intestines revealed by the deepness of the wound.

Adohalv told him, "Yo, gimme the shotgun. I got some fireworks show for them." Vitaly do that and he loaded his PP90M1 again. A van pulled up and six Northside gangsters got out, weapons drawn. Vitaly opened fire on them, he lit two of them and wound another. The other Northside took cover at the van and returned fire on him. Adohalv fired his SPAS-12 and hit a Northside gangster in the chest. He blasted a big hole in the gangster's chest and that was that.

Adohalv loaded the SPAS-12 with FRAG-12 rounds and he switched it to pump-action mode, in the case there is something dangerous happen to his SPAS-12. A '99 Civic rolled up and the passengers opened fire with MP5A3s. Adohalv let off two rounds at the car. BOOM!

The Civic exploded in a deafening blast and Radek yelled, "Oh shit! Look what you did, man!" The explosion also involved four parked cars. One of the cars had caught fire. Then it had exploded. The explosion caused the other cars to catch fire. The gangsters inside the '99 Civic wouldn't survived it. Adohalv switched his SPAS-12 to semi auto mode. Either he went insane or he just decided to take out the oncoming Northside in a sweep. Riga hollered, "Shit! We got these n00bside motherfuckers on the front!" Adohalv spotted it and fired. Two FRAG-12 rounds struck into a '09 Lancer and exploded. The explosion set a chain reaction of explosions. Henryk commented, "That's not insane anymore. It's overkill!"

Riga told them, "I got a van there. Might we can get the fuck outta here fast from these idiots." He then looked at the Strelets with AK-74 who tend his fellow with AR-15 SMG. "We need to think about him first." Riga told Henryk.

Hidemi and Cream took cover near a car as Erru and Gin firing at the gangsters. Several rounds hit the Lords with MAC-11s in the abdomen. He tried to get up but Vermouth killed him with two shots to the throat. The guy feel, blood streaming from his wounds.

The Lords with G36 fired his gun in a rage at Vermouth as he feel back to the van. "That was my ese, pinche cabron!"

Henryk hollered at him, "Get into the van! We can exact revenge on them later!" Plotmir kicks the van's driver in the stomach before he got in the front seat.

Riga yelled, "Exchange your guns! We're gonna leave!" Vitaly exchanged his PP90M1 for the Lords' G36 as he took Hector's M610. Vitaly spraying his newly acquired G36 at the Northside gangsters and hit two of them. One of the gangsters who have been hit by Vitaly tried to fire back but the Lords with M610 finished him off. He asked Henryk, "Hey, how's the wounded? We can't take him on a heat like this."

Adohalv told him, "I'll take him to the ER…" He said referencing to the wounded Strelets with AR-15 SMG.

The Strelets with AK-74 reloaded his gun. "Thanks dawg…" He said.

HBrT fired his Uzi at the Northside, hollering, "We'll find a place to offload the snow."

Adohalv pointed at a car and said, "Use that car. Or jack it." He said referencing to a Lexus GS. The Vandals with HK-33 reloaded his gun. This was the most intimidating jack-move for his life. Or the most insane. "Get the fuck out of the car, bitch before I'll cap your ass!" He told the guy as he pointed his HK-33 at the window. The driver got out and the Vandals with HK-33 gun whipped him to the asphalt, face first. Adohalv screeched at him, "Aw, shit! What the fuck are you doing?"

The Vandals with HK-33 scorned, "I do that in the case that motherfucker has a gun or something." He loaded the coke into the trunk of the Lexus before he returned fire at the Northside. He nailed one of them, twice in the stomach and the third round in the throat.

Adohalv mockingly told him, "He won't find it, dawg…" He went into the Lexus GS as the Vandals with HK-33 took the wounded Strelets gangster into the backseat. HBrT sprayed his Uzi from the Lexus, mowing down two FBI agents who approaching. He also emptied the remaining rounds at a Northside who firing at Adohalv's car. He hit him in the head. "Hit the gas, mothafucka! We got the snow on board, dawg!" HBrT hollered to Adohalv.

Adohalv drove off. "We gotta go! Hasta Luego…"

The Strelets with AK-74 broke into a '76 Camaro. He got in the driver seat while his friend with MP5Ks took the passenger seat. "Take care, comrades… See you in the Algarve Hill!" The Strelets with AK-74 said as they leave. Henryk unloaded the remaining rounds of his Zastava M85 from their newly acquired getaway van. "Riga! Do it." Riga walked from the back of the van, he held a RPG-26. He aimed the sight of his RPG-26 before he pointed it at the Pontiac G8. "Блядь, граната! Вниз!" Hidemi warned them in Russian as Riga fired the RPG-26 at the Pontiac G8. BOOM!

(_Fuck, grenade! Get down!_)

Cream grabbed Erru and tackle her down as the Pontiac G8 exploded and incapacitating several FBI agents. Hidemi and Gin also caught in the explosion, knocking them to the asphalt. "So that guy didn't kill us but he blow up the car. What a smart move…" Hidemi bitterly said.

Gin resumed Hidemi's words, "To make a distraction…" He helped her up.

Cream looked at Erru. "Natake, are you okay…?" She asked and Erru weakly replied, "I'm fine, Fannie…" Fannie was her real name. Cream helped her up. "Come on, Erru. Up and at 'em." She said as she dusting herself.

Riga disposed the spent RPG-26 and he began to run into the van. "He's going to escape!" Jodie yelled to her colleagues.

Hidemi and Gin returned fire at Riga and they hit him in the right kneecap. He hit the ground hard and groaned. Henryk and Radek jumped out from the van to evacuate Riga. Henryk helped Riga to his feet as Radek firing his AKS-74 at Hidemi and Gin. A FBI agent fired on him from the roof. Radek turned to his back; he aimed his AKS-74 at the FBI agent on the rooftop. He fired two shots and one of the rounds hit him in the abdomen. Radek fired again and he hit the FBI agent in the left leg, causing him to fall from the roof. If the gunshots had not killed him, the fall had. Henryk cynically said, "Hope that guy land smoothly next time… If he still alive…" He escorted Riga into the van as Radek provided them cover fire. He got in the van.

Bourbon watched the van speeding away, "Where the hell are they going?"

Erru told him, "Don't worry. I've planted a tracker…" She reloaded her UMP-45.

Hidemi shook her head, "We need to take care of these idiots first-"

Vermouth snapped her words, "Forget them. They're falling back. I can't believe that the Ballas marked us for dead."

Bourbon told her, "We need to talk this later. We need to find the van before these traffickers do something insane…"

_Meanwhile…_

Plotmir drive the van carelessly as Henryk and Vitaly looked at Riga. "Henryk, we need to tend Riga's wound first before we outrun the cops…" Vitaly said.

Henryk looked at Riga and said, "This would be pain as hell. Don't scream!" He gritted his teeth as Henryk stopped the bleeding on his right kneecap with a duct tape. The van turned left, passing a one-way street in opposite direction. The Lords with M610 scowled, "Hey, you just passing a one-way street in the wrong side, ese!"

Plotmir sarcastically replied, "Fuck you, that's an emergency!" He stopped his van as two cars, an Audi A4 and '96 Chevrolet Van blocked a T-intersection. The drive of the Audi sedan scowled as he got out from the car, "Watch your driving, you idiot! Where are you going?"

Radek sighed, "Damn. Road blocked. What should we do?"

Henryk demanded, "Get out." He and Plotmir got out as the other gangsters followed him with their stash. The Baller with AKMS helped Riga to walk. The driver of the Audi sedan feel back as the gangsters got out from the car. So did the driver of the white van.

They used a shortcut to slow their pursuers. Plotmir turned his back to check no one is followed. "I got an ambulance there. Hope that they have medicine to tend Riga's wound." Radek said, pointing his hand at an ambulance near a fountain.

Plotmir noticed several squad cars and many bystanders nearby. "Shit, looks like it's an accident there. We've need to snatch the ambulance and get the fuck out from here." He told them.

The Lords with M610 snickered, "What's this? Some shitty show? Can I get videotaped?" He said referring to the TV van near a parked Mazda RX-7.

Riga laughed at that, "Kept dreaming… Unless if you want to be a rapper…" He mocked him.

A reporter asked Yoko, "Yoko what happened?"

Yoko turned her face away from camera, "Please don't film!"

The reporter asked her back, "Whose fault in this accident?"

Yoko tried to shoo the reporter as she was calling someone, "Please, don't film!"

A bystander said, "She probably bought her driving license."

The Baller with AKMS tends Riga as they are heading into the ambulance. Plotmir looked at the cops, they didn't notice him as they was too focused to the accident.

A boy looked at the gangster who heading into the ambulance. "Look dad! These guys have an automatic weapon!" He said to his dad.

He looked at the accident, ignoring his son, "Nice car. It could be automatic. But what about that guy's car? Is that Oldsmobile?" Erru and her colleagues are approaching the traffickers, using cars nearby as cover. Radek noticed them and he raised his AKS-74 and fired. The shot caused everyone to panic and took cover. Even the cops. The Baller with AKMS screamed, "Fuckers!" He and Riga began firing at Erru and her colelagues.

Somebody yelled, "There you are, you fucking snitch!" Henryk spotted two bikers on a pickup both dressed in black leather jackets with patches on it. They were the members of the Angels of Death. The passenger fired a MAC-11 at the Lords with M610. Vitaly aimed his G36 on him and fired. He hit the passenger in the head, splitting it apart and the biker's red brains sprayed the windshield. The pickup stopped and the driver got out, he held an automatic Glock.

Riga called, "Who the fuck is these guys?"

The Lords with M610 scowled, "Shit, it's the Deadbeats! They're tried to snatch our drugs since 2008!" He fired at Hidemi but not one rounds reached her.

A Dodge Ram Van pulled up and two Angels with Uzis got out from the back of the van. The bikers opened fire and they hit Plotmir in the abdomen before he went to cover. He fired his M733 in rage and mowed both of them down. The Angels on the passenger seat of the van got out and Henryk greeted him with a ten round burst from his Zastava M85. Five rounds hit the biker in the head. The Lords with M610 yelled, "Rápido muerte, pendejos! Fuck the Angels of Death!" He fired and nailed the Angels with the automatic Glock with twelve rounds to the chest.

Three Angels biker came out from a van firing guns, one carried an automatic Armsel Striker while another carried an AIMS, the Romanian version of the AKMS. The last biker had a modified Uzi. "That was our drugs, you fucking cocksucker!" The Angels with AIMS yelled.

The Lords with M610 fired and he hit the Angels who yelled that in the leg. He attempted to get up but the Lords with M610 shot him in the head. "That's our drug, pendejos! Now back the fuck off before we'll spray the street with your fucking blood, dickhead!" He said with sarcasm. He fired his M610 at the Angels with automatic Striker, shredding him up with rounds.

Riga and the Corner with AK-47 fired at the car. The rounds shattered the station wagon, hitting one of the Angels on the front seat in the head. Plotmir saw the damaged windshield turned red with blood. "Deadbeats puto! Rápido muerte! Kill these fuckers!" Hector shouted to his crew. The Baller with AKMS and the Lords with M610 opened fire and they lighting the station wagon up with bullets. One of the Angels on the backseat went down as the rounds pierced one of his lungs.

The Baller with AKMS spotted several Angels is approaching from a gas station. He barked, "Ohh fuck! Watch our right! These Deadbeats tried to flank us!" He, Radek, and Vitaly started to engage them in the gunfight. Three Angels dropped in the process. Near the gas station, six Angel bikers are entrenching themselves near the gas station. One of them fired an MP5A2 at Radek while another one had his CZ-75 blazing. An Angel biker with a leather vest with a shirt underneath warned the other bikers, "Careful! Do not hit the gas pump or the chemical tanker. Solar, these assholes didn't know if the stuff was ours…" the biker with leather vest said, referencing to the Angel bikers with MP5A2.

An Angel biker with a MP5 took out a cigarette and his friend, who armed with an Uzi barked, "Why the fuck you smoke? Cant you see the fire hazard?"

Solar told him, "Calm down, Axle, he needs some relaxation after the Losers fucked up our party so bad!"

The Angels with MP5 lit the cigarette. He took a drag but it abruptly stopped as Hidemi fired her LR-300 and shot him in the head, the rounds tore into his face splitting apart and the cigarette feel from his lips towards the van. The Angels with M16A1 stomped out the cigarette. "Stupid bitch! She just killed Tony. I gonna torch her house to the fucking ground." He said referencing to the dead Angels with MP5. The Angels with M16A1 then took out a Molotov cocktail from the van. He then lit the short fuse. Plotmir shot his M773 at the Angels with the Molotov. Two rounds hit him in the throat. He dropped his Molotov, as he dropped dead. The Angels with CZ-75 noticed this but by the time he saw the Molotov, it was too late.

Flames ignited the dead Angels with M16A1 and the van. It caused the van to catch fire and explode in a deafening blast. The Corner with AK-47 asked, "What the fuck was that?"

Riga replied with sarcasm, "Looks like we'll get a pyro show…" Flames reached the chemical tanker. The Angels with AK-74 scowled with sarcasm, "I bet that idiot didn't lit the chem-" He never got to finish that sentence as the chemical tanker went off. BOOM!

The chemical tanker exploded, the force of it knocked tipped over several cars nearby. Solar and the Angel with AK-74 were caught in the explosion. The explosion caused the other cars near the gas station to catch fire, causing a chain reaction of deafening explosions. There are many dead Angels in the area. One of them even had his head cut by a metal debris. It was the Angel biker with the CZ-75. Hidemi barked, "Damn! Were the bikers are idiotic enough to not smoking at the gas station?"

Plotmir yelled with sarcasm, "Fuck me! The gas station! The _Deadbeats_ just blow it up!" He fired his M733 and he hit the Angels with the modified Uzi in the chest. The Angels who firing at Radek looked at the explosion and he shouted, "Holy shi-" His words were cut as Riga fired his AKS-74 on him. He hit him in the back of his head, the rounds took out a big chunk of his scalp. His head leaked blood as he hit the asphalt. Soon it was a puddle.

Two vans arrived and several Angels of Death bikers got out. Erru took cover behind a car. She peeked, only to be being shot by two Angels with M16A3s but Erru managed to took off after that. Hidemi aimed her LR-300 at one of the Angels with M16A3, who wore a leather vest under a red-checkered shirt. She fired off ten rounds and she catching the biker in the chest. He feel, sideways crumpling to the ground.

Radek tossed his AKS-74 to Riga as he took out one of the duffel bags. He then assembled a weapon. It was a M240G machine gun. The Lords with M610 shouted at him, "We got Deadbeats on a van at twelve!" Radek loaded his M240 with 200-rounds belt and he locked it ready. He then aimed the M240G on an Angels van who approaching. He let off a sixty round burst and he hit the driver, causing the van to crash into a pole and an Angels on the passenger seat flew out the window. He lies on the street, writhing as his legs twisted. Plotmir silenced him with a six round burst to the back. "You should use the seatbelt, Deadbeats!" He said with sarcasm.

Three Angel bikers emerged from the wrecked van. Two of them had AK-47s while the other biker armed with some kind of automatic shotgun. Possibly a modified LAW-12. The Baller with AKMS fired at the Angels with the automatic shotgun and he hit him in the right arm, causing the biker discharged the shotgun. He tried to hold the shotgun steady but the Corner gangster with AK-47 fired at him. Two rounds hit the biker's chest and he feel backwards to the asphalt, staring lifelessly at the sky.

Two Angel bikers with AKs returned fire at the traffickers. Their rounds managed to hit the Baller with AKMS in the stomach. "Aww, shit! That just hurt like hell!" Riga looked at the Baller in concern, "You okay, dawg?"

The Baller with AKMS nodded as he returned fire from the cover. He hit one of the Angels with AK-47s, the one who shot him in the chest, the rounds tearing into his chest and coming out of his back. The other Angels with AK-47 emptied the last sixteen rounds at Cream. Two rounds caught her in the side while the other rounds hit a wall behind her. "_Are this biker retarded or something? He even can't hit me with his AK!_" She thought. The Angel with AK-47 reloaded as it clicked empty but Erru put a stop to that by shooting him in the head.

The Corner gangster with AK-47 emptied entire rounds at Cream and Erru who approaching. His AK clicked dry and he hastily inserted a fresh magazine but abruptly stopped as two rounds slammed into his chest. He staggered backward, groaning in pain. Plotmir reloaded his M733 and began firing at the FBI agent who shot the Corner gangsters, hollering, "Yo, that redhead woman just shot that Corner homeys!" He said referencing to the female FBI agent with a HK416. She wore her FBI jacket with a purple jacket underneath. The Baller with AKMS snarled, "Motherfucker! She's just infiltrated my gang again!" He began firing on her.

Riga alerted them, "That's Kinzie Natake! Don't let your guard down or you're fucking dead!" He sprayed his AKS-74 at Erru's mother who shot the Corner gangsters. Vitaly ran into the Corner gangster, who lies wounded in the asphalt, writhing. Vitaly looked at him, "You'll be okay, comrades!" The Lords with M610 also helped him carry the wounded Corner gangster back into the hijacked ambulance as Henryk and Vitaly covered them.

Two Angels with MAC-10s fired at the wounded Corner gangster. Despite Vitaly and the Lords' attempt to carry him to safety, he was hit by a stream of rounds and he feel face down, his eyes closed shut as blood dripping from his mouth and his wounds. Vitaly stare at the fallen gangster and kneel down beside him. Plotmir screeched, "Holy shit! Vitaly, what the fuck are you doing?"

Vitaly snickered, "I'm gonna cover this guy so these Feds won't know who he is!" He took out a Cordovan bandana from his jacket and he covers the fallen Corner gangster's face with it. He took the AK-47 from him and the ammo for his AK. He then took aim at the Angels biker who shot the wounded Corner gangster to death. He let off twelve rounds. Six rounds hit him in the chest. Vitaly kept firing at him as he feel backwards. Ten more rounds struck into his chest and some of the rounds even came out of the back. Vitaly emptied the remaining rounds from his AK-47 and he mowed the Angels with M16A3 down. The biker feel forward and didn't get up again.

Riga and Hector sprayed their guns and they dropped four Angels. Henryk fired his Zastava M85 and dropped an Angel with a Remington 1100. He then aimed at the Angels with MAC-10, who shot the Corner gangster to death. He fired, three rounds hit the biker in the leg. The biker feel, howling in pain as he uncontrollably emptied his MAC-10 until it clicks empty.

Vitaly approached the wounded Angel with MAC-10 and scoffed, "Oh, now look at you. You're fucked up. You may tried to snatch the Clan's _brown_, don't you?"

The wounded Angel barked through his bloodied mouth, "You fucking cocksucker! That's our brown you bitch!"

Vitaly remarked, "And that's another reason why the Deadbeats wanted that shit. Actually that's our _Georgia Brown_." With that, he fired a ten round burst into the biker's head. His face was gone. All that remained was red fleshy mess. Vitaly walked away from the dead Angel. "До свидания…"

_(Goodbye…)_

Henryk yelled, "Let's go! We got hot stuff on board!" Hector went to the Ambulance. He took the back seat.

Erru approached the ambulance and The Baller with AKMS fired at her. She was hit in the left shoulder. Erru clutched her bleeding shoulder but she hit the ground as Henryk and Riga unloading on her. The latter got in the front seat as Plotmir take the driver seat. The Baller with AKMS unloaded at the AOD bikers. He got two of them in a sweep. One of them had his head split apart by the 7.62 rounds. The Baller screamed, "Deadbeats motherfucker! Next time we'll pay a visit to your club, motherfucker!" He then got into the hijacked ambulance.

Vitaly and the Lords with M610 fired at the remaining Angels of Death bikers near the wrecked station wagon. They hit two of them. One of them was killed instantly as he was hit in the throat. The other one was wounded in the stomach but the Lords with M610 sent another hail of rounds. Ten rounds hit him in the chest plate. The biker died instantly as his organs ruptured by the rounds. There's no more Angels in the area. The Lords with M610 looked at the wounded Angel who scared for his life and he pulled his USP. He placed his USP at the Angel's mouth and fired. The rounds entered and came out of the back of his head. Vitaly shot him a funny look, "So?"

The Lords with M610 snickered, "We're done with them. Time to get the fuck outta here!" Vitaly nodded and they heading into the van and got into the back seat. Henryk emptied the remaining rounds his Zastava M85 into Kinzie but she avoided it. Henryk went into the ambulance. Riga took out a BlackBerry from his shirt. He then called Adohalv, "Ado, did you know where we can hide this ambulance? We got too fucking heat! From the n00bside until the Deadbeats!" He asked.

Adohalv answered, "Don't say anymore… Use the garage near Granewood in East Hepburn. That's one of our turfs so you don't need to be wetting about the van. I also take the Strelets to the hospital. My homies will guard him…" Riga hangs up his BlackBerry and screamed at Plotmir, "Hit it! Everyone is on the board! I'll take care of these fuckers!" He then withdrew his Beretta 92FS Inox.

Hidemi and Erru kept their head down as Riga unloaded his Beretta 92FS Inox on them from the ambulance as it drive off. Henryk throws several F-1 grenades from the ambulance before he closed the ambulance's back door. It caused a distraction, allowing the arms traffickers to escape.

Cream sighed in frustration, "God… They're escaped…"

Hidemi looked at the fallen Corner gangster. His face now covered by a cordovan bandana, blood still oozing from his wound. She looked at an Angel biker who leans against a '99 Ram Van with the passenger door open, he had several rounds to the head. Hidemi then looked at the Angels who shot the wounded Corner to death. The biker had sixteen holes in his chest. He still held his MAC-10 as he died.

Erru looked at the Angels who lay dead face down in the asphalt. He had several rounds to the chest and his head severed in half. Two of the Angels bikers who shot by Vitaly and the Lords with M610 laid up near a fountain. One of them was stared lifeless at the sky in a pool of his own blood. His throat was shot to shit by automatic rounds. The other one had four rounds in the stomach. Then ten rounds in the chest, exposing his ruptured organs from the gunshot wound. Erru sickened by this and she called Hidemi, "This is the most gruesome scene ever I saw… Too many casualties from the both sides…"

Hidemi nodded at her, "Yeah, the Deadbeats attacked the gangster because narcotic but ended up killed. Even they blow up the gas station because their retardation…"

Kinzie asked her, "How you know the narcotic anyway?"

Hidemi replied, "We heard that the Deadbeats accused the Spanish Lords for stealing their heroin while the Russian who executed the wounded Angel claimed it's their own. Drug wars, as usual…" Cream looked at Kinzie, she had a concern look in her face. "How about Erru? She looked pale."

Kinzie smiled at Cream, "Don't worry. I'll take care of her… As for the drug wars, we tried to trace who's the original owner of the drugs…" Hidemi's iPhone rings and she checked the message with Gin.

**I regretted to say that I just borrow your sis' Firebird because some mothafuckas tried to jack my Lamborghini. Cognac aka Vinnie. **

Gin sighed, "Curse you, Cognac… Now you lead her to trouble with that…" Hidemi's iPhone rings again and they read the message.

**P.S: Yo, Jay just trashed Kir's Monaro again. Shit, it ain't my fault but he drove the car like a idiot. ****I'm saying that the East Coast made Jay drive like an idiot! He always crashing cars and shit. And for some reason now he back, all it is, is 'Jay drive here, Jay drive there'. Bullshit! ****Don't tell her or her parents about this or I'm screwed for life!**

Hidemi and Gin shook their head after they read the message. Obviously, Cognac made a funny of Jay's terribly driving skill from the message. Gin then called _that person_, using Hidemi's iPhone."Boss, why Cognac borrow my sis' Firebird? Aren't he using his own Countach?" He asked.

_That person_ told him with a sarcastic tone, "Shit, you didn't know? Okay… Every one-time in South Central is going to be looking for that car because he got bags of blue meth on the car. Stolen from the Beika chapter of Angels of Death 'cause he hated them so bad. After the price of the blue meth in black market skyrockets, then he decided to snatch some bags of meth from the Angels and sold it to someone else."

Gin asked back, "Angels of Death? They are attacking us and the traffickers."

This raised _that person's _suspicion, "Deadbeats? So they attacked the gangsters for the brown heroin?"

Gin answered, "We heard it from one of the arms traffickers…"

_That person_ sighed but said, "I got rumors that everyone who involved on that will either killed or arrested. Anyway, where are you now?"

Gin calmly replied, "North Fortuna."

_That person _warned him, "You need to be careful. The Varangian own the hood. Just keep lay low. I'll call you later…"

Gin hangs up the Hidemi's iPhone and. "Why don't we visit my cousin, Alec?" She asked him.

Gin replied with a nod, "It's a good idea. Did you still have any piece left?"

Hidemi sighed in annoyance but said, "I still had my MP-443 and three clips for my MP-443."

"Just pull your weapon in the case…" His words were cut as Hidemi's iPhone rings. They checked the message.

**Kerch, we got a trouble. Someone kidnapped Alec and we don't know who the hell are they. But some of my homies saw a black Mercedes CLK just past the Cechy Flats in East Hepburn and stopped in an apartment. Don't wore any gang colors while you head there or you're dead. – Mountaineer X**

Hidemi began to run towards Gin's car after she read the message and Gin followed her. He got into the drive seat. "Alec? Why these fuckers are taking him?" Gin asked.

Hidemi hastily replied, "I don't know. Better hurry to the Cechy Flats before something happens to him!"

**Cechy Flats, East Hepburn**

Hidemi and Gin arrived at the apartment twelve minutes later. The black Mercedes CLK was no longer there. She pulled her MP-443 and crept inside the apartment with Gin. "I'll check the left while you take right." He ordered as they split up. Hidemi searched the right side of the apartment. She raised her MP-443 in reflect as she opened the wardrobe. It was a girl. She wore a blouse with an unbuttoned brown shirt. She had an auburn hair. She raised her hands in surrender. "Please don't kill me! I don't know anything…" She pleaded.

Hidemi lowered her MP-443 and she calmed the redhead girl down. "It's okay… It's okay… I'm not trying to kill you. What's your name then?" She asked.

The girl replied, "Veronica…"

Hidemi holstered her MP-443 and she asked Veronica, "Listen, Veronica. How do you know about my cousin?"

Veronica flatly replied despite she was shaken, "You mean Alec? He's a close friend of mine. And you are his cousin right?"

Hidemi smiled and she gave Veronica a nod, "Gladly… But why are you here?"

Veronica nodded, "I was tied beside him. But I finally break free after the gangsters leave in a black Mercedes. I find a place to hide thought the gangster is coming back."

Hidemi gave her a surprised look. "You know the captor?" She asked.

Veronica flatly replied, "The captor wore green clad."

Hidemi crossed her hands, "Northside?"

Veronica snapped her words, "No, not the n00bside. The other gang…" Hidemi's iPhone rings and she checks the message. It was from Gin.

**I found Alec. Damn, someone must be beating the shit out of him. – Gin**

Hidemi and Veronica run into Gin and saw a horrified look. Veronica looked at Alec who lies wounded and tied in the floor. "Alec, what happen? Who made you?" She asked.

Alec smiled at Veronica, "Ver? Glad you are safe…"

Hidemi looked at her cousin in a concern, "Cousin, who did it…"

Alec replied with a sigh, "Rollle…"

Hidemi stared at her cousin. She has a suspicion on her face, "Rolle? Shit… That traitor… "

Alec asked with a scoff, "What should you do about him? Blasting his fucking head off?" Hidemi held her cousin's hand. She gave Alec a smile. "That's okay. You're my cousin, and I won't leave you like this…" She said with a calm tone despite she was worried about her cousin's live.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Hidemi called her cousin an ambulance. The ambulance arrived several minutes later and the paramedics carried Alec in a stretcher.

Gin asked her, "Your cousin wasn't related to this, right?"

Hidemi flatly replied, "No I don't know but we'll find out." A tuned Lexus IS300 was catching their attention. Hidemi and Gin could hear extremely loud rap blaring out of the car. The song Dunjeon (Instrumental) by Doom-Man was playing. The car pulled up near them and the passenger on the front seat hollered at Hidemi, "Hey, Kerch. Get in!" She, Gin and Veronica got in the back seat.

Hidemi looked at the Alleviant gangster on the front seat. "Deadlift? Since when you come here?" She asked him. Deadlift was his name.

The driver told Hidemi, "Well, Deadlift just came one hour ago. Hey, is it true my brother was laid up by one of our own crew?"

Hidemi weakly nodded, "Yes. And it was perpetrated by Rolle, Ernest." Ernest was his real name.

Deadlift snarled at that, "Rolle, that mark-ass fuck from the Renbourne! He originally roll with us but were 'turned' by the some Angel bikers and 84th Venice Hustlers. I shouldn't trust that fuck with that Deadbeats! If I ever found him again, I'll put an AK on his sorry ass and bam! Don't let this sorry ass live! _VHK_ all day!"

Hidemi replied with an angry tone, "I couldn't think why the fuck Rolle decided to turn on us. Then he decided to shake Alec without thinking the consequences! Even the Deadbeat motherfuckers are attacking us…" Deadlift was silent by that and Hidemi then looked at Veronica. "Ver-kun, where's your house?" She asked her in a lower tone.

Veronica replied, "Pau Park, North Hepburn."

Deadlift surprised after he heard that. "No shit! What are you doing in the Rollerz' hoods?" He hollered with sarcasm. Hidemi sent him an icy look because that.

Veronica grinned. "Chill out, I live there when I was child. After the Rollerz was cracked in 2010, the hood now own by the Odavente Rollerz. These guy wore dark wine red clad, but don't mistaken them for the Avignon Avenue gang. They wore burgundy clad. The Odavente have a bitter rivalry with the Avignon Avenue and they always shoot everyone who wore burgundy. In retaliation, the Avignon Avenue gave a green light on everyone who affiliated with the Odavente. That's just crazy as hell. That's why I decided to move." She told them.

Hidemi looked at her, "You can stay at my house…" She suggested. Her iPhone rings and she checked the message.

**Well, I have some plan to cripple Ancelotti Family. Meet McLean and me at the storm drain near Cardiac Heights. – **_**That Person**_

Hidemi patted Ernest shoulder. "Ernest, take us to the storm drain near Cardiac Heights." She ordered.

Ernest laughed, "Aye aye, dawg!"

**Cardiac Heights, Hepburn**

They arrived at the storm drain near Cardiac Heights. Ernest saw a Cadillac Brougham and a tuned Lamborghini Gallardo. He also spotted a '65 Bonneville there. He pulled the Lexus near the Brougham and Ernest with his crew got out. Veronica asked, "So what we got today?"

Hidemi told him, "The Ancelotti, one of The Commission who is getting weaker after Giovanni's death. His daughter, Gracie went missing after her father's funeral. And many Italian crime families who tried to take out the Ancelotti crime family and have a seat in The Commission."

Gin saw his boss who talking to his crew near the tuned Gallardo. Usually, _that person _wore a fine suit and a stupid mask. He also uses his voice-changer. However, this time he wore a purple shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He also wore a black bandana on his neck and he didn't wear his mask. He was an African-American in late 30s. His bodyguard unusually wore purple with a mix of black jerseys instead of suits and masks. They are armed with Uzis while _that person _had an USP pistol on his holster. He had an AIMS-74 strapped on his back.

Deadlift looked at the four gangsters in green clad near the Bonneville. They were the member of The Families gang. One of them wore a black jacket with a green hoodie underneath. He held a Glock 17L. He was an African American. The two other Families also wore green and they are armed with MP5s. The last Families gangster one had a Benelli M4. "Hey, who's the two guy?" Ernest asked.

Hidemi told him, "That's McLean and Carrel." She said referring to the man with white suit and the other with black polo shirt respectively.

Ernest greeted the Families gangster with black jacket. "Hey, Clarence. How about your father, Carl?"

Clarence replied with a scoff, "Well, he's fine. But these Ball-suckass-niggas tried to push deeper onto our hood in LS. Fuck these _Baseheads_. Also, we got problem with the Aztecas who started to form their own gang. They controlled the drug trade in America. They didn't wore turquoise anymore but they wore dye and gold clad." He then looked at _that person_, "Dawg, do you got something to discuss with?"

_That person_ spoke up, "A lot. Listen up, dawg. Word is, I got some news that Deadbeats just declared war against Westside Rollerz. It's unknown why but looks like the Deadbeats was pissed after the WR stole their shipment of heroin at their clubhouse in Cedarhurst. Or because the Westside attacked the Corner, the Deadbeats attacked the Westside before they attacked the gangsters. Fuck these Deadbeats and the Wetland Cokehead Crew." Hehated the Rollerz and Angels of Death just like Ernest and his crew.

Hidemi looked at _that person_, "What about the Commission?"

Carrel spoke up, "The Commission feel into a war. The Ancelotti was severely weak but we need to 'add insult to injury' first to finish them off. First, either we can steal or destroy their arsenal in a hangar that used as their weapons storage silently, if we are lucky…"

McLean looked around and asked, "What should we do for the Ancelotti's arsenal first? Steal or destroy the weapon?"

Ernest spoke up, "Steal the weapon anyway. My crew needed it to waging war against the Rollerz and the Renbourne fuckers. They're gone to shit, man. They done."

_That person_ shot him a glance, "Renbourne? They are shitting me… Why these fuckers decided to side with the Deadbeats? They're fucked…"

Deadlift nodded, "I agreed with him. They're finished off if we attacked them. We need the weapons…"

Carrel looked at Ernest. "We need a truck to take their entire arsenal but it's a good idea." He said.

_That person _added, "It's possible, but we need to crack the 84th Venice Hustlers first to make the attack easier… Anwyay, I got some news that the 84th Venice Hustlers just storing their 'paper' in the bank of Teito. What should we do about it?"

Clarence crossed his hands, "Why don't we setup a camera and set the stack of cash on fire. That would piss Rizzo so bad."

The Families with Benelli M4 snickered, "Rizzo? He is aligned to the Ancelotti Family but was sided with the _Azov Bratva_. Of course, the former was angry about that shit. Meanwhile, we got the _Los Sepulcros_ have a shipment of Fentanyl moored at-"

Clarence snapped his words, "It's not THE Los Sepulcros, it's just the Sepulcros. Los means... fuck it." His explanation went deaf ears.

Hidemi corrected him, "Los means 'the' in Spanish, you dimwit. You can't speak Spanish?"

Clarence continued, ignoring Hidemi who asking him, "Like I was saying, we would steal the narcotics but I aint risking my life to store the drugs in my hood."

Hidemi shook her head, "I can't… I'm and Gin is anti-narcotic…" She told him.

Clarence sighed, "I just joking about that. How about the other one?" He asked _that person_. He took a photo from his shirt, "Ancelotti's new Don. His name Renzo Cavalli. Actually, I don't know what happen with Giovanni's daughter after his funeral in 2010. Either she ended up dead or out from the mafia life we don't know…"

One of the_ That person's _crew asked him, "How about Rizzo? You forget him?"

McLean told him, "As for Rizzo, we could set up an ambush on him and blame the Lettiere family. That would add fuel to the fire."

_That person__ nodded at McLean. He then spoke up, "All right. Let's go. We got a lot of work to do." Clarence and his crew went into the Bonneville and leave. McLean and the man with black polo shirt drive off with the tuned Lamborghini as __That person__ and his crew got into the Brougham and left the storm drain. Hidemi and her crew walked back to the Lexus and leave._

_Ernest asked Deadlift, "Hey, as for the VHK, what should we do about them?"_

_Deadlift scorned, "Hell, we're going to crack them apart, just like what that guy said." _He turned his head to saw Hidemi who gave Gin a kiss to his cheek. They gave a cheerful smile at each other. Deadlift mockingly asked them, "So you two have a crush, eh?"

Hidemi blushed, "Actually we are dating since six months ago…"

Ernest laughed, "Don't worry, Kerch. It doesn't problem. Anyway, what happen with the Rifas?"

Hidemi replied with a snicker, "The Rifas? Shit, these guys was rapidly expand their territory with the Los Santos Vagos. Not including the Ballas… Liberty City, Vice City and recently this city too. They have engaged in a cocaine smuggling ring led by the Vagos shot-caller, Edgar Ross."

Ernest took a customized Glock 23 from the glove compartment and he handed it to Deadlift, "Money, if these prep-school idiots tried to cap your ass, pop their head with this. Sacrificing concealment for firepower…"

Deadlift laughed, "You know the drill, player…"

**Western Beachgate Park, Beika**

They arrived at Western Beachgate Park. There's several gangster in yellow and blue clad who hanging out around Hidemi's house. They were the Alleviant Heights gang. Ernest pulled the Lexus near the house and he got out. Hidemi walked out from the car and she approaching a gangster with a yellow sweater and blue bandana on his pants. "Allen, where's your sis?" She asked him. Allen was his real name.

Allen answered with a snicker, "Same as usual. Hey, who's that girl?" He asked, referring to Veronica.

Hidemi slyly replied, "Her name's Veronica." She, Gin and Veronica went inside the house.

Allen laughed, "Seriously…" He then has a conversation with Ernest and Deadlift.

Veronica looked around inside Hidemi's house. It was stylish and cozy. "Make yourself at home, Ver-kun…" Hidemi told her.

Veronica gave her a smile and replied, "Thanks, Hidemi-kun…" She went into a bedroom to change her clothes.

"What's up now, partner?" Someone yelled and it was followed with gunfire. Hidemi and Gin peeked outside the window to saw the attacker inside a '88 Electra. They wore Mint green clad. The passenger on the right front seat was armed with an Uzi while the others in the back seat were armed with Glocks. Hidemi found two dead people on the asphalt too. Allen and Deadlift returned firing at the attackers.

Veronica looked outside from the door. "What happen? Why I heard shootout?" She asked.

Gin replied with a serious tone, "Looks like these idiots are attacking us. You stay inside the house and don't get out unless it's safe…" Veronica nodded and she went into the room. Hidemi took an Mk 14 from under the sofa and she handed it to Gin. "I bet these prep school idiots always don't learn about drive-by…" She told him as she took a P90 with long barrel. They start out the door way and opened fire at the attackers. The passenger with Uzi returned fire on them.

Hidemi aimed her P90 at the Northside Rollerz with Uzi and fired from cover. She hit him in the head; she split his head in half as his dead body hangs on the car. The gangster with Glock 22 aimed his pistol at Hidemi but before he could fire it, Allen aimed a Beretta on him and shot him in the abdomen. He tried to lean back into the car but Hidemi fired again and she hit him in the chest. He feels off from the car as it speeds away. Allen and Deadlift firing their gun at the fleeing car until their pistol run dry.

Ernest looked to Ringgi in misery, holding his Glock, "Man… What a waste…" Allen and Deadlift ran into Allen's sister, as she lies bleeding on the sidewalk. She had been hit in the chest several times and twice in the side. Hidemi and Gin ran into Allen's sister and Hidemi knelt down beside her. She checked her pulse and shook her head. "Sorry, Allen…"

"Hey, that punk-ass with Glock 22 which Hidemi shot was still alive. He's lying helpless at the street." Allen told them in a calm tone despite he was mourning his sister's death. Hidemi noticed it and she approached the wounded gangster with Gin. She aimed her P90 at the wounded gangster. Gin looked at the wounded gangster and said, "I know this cat. He's the gangster who shot Amontillado." Hidemi noticed him too. He is the same Ballas gangster who shot Erru from the ambulance. Hidemi asked him with a glare, "You can't hide this, dipshit. This cannot be an ass whopping. Why you do this?"

The wounded Baller coughed up blood and cursed, "You fuckin' idiot... If the Extort Height set know this, then you can't live for much lon-" Hidemi punched him before he could finish it. The wounded Baller held his bleeding mouth as Hidemi aimed her P90 at him. "Extort Heights, eh? Tell your boss that their crew just ordered a hit on a wrong gang." Hidemi hissed.

The wounded Baller gritted his teeth, "You mark ass bitch! And your boyfriend with his crew too! Fuck them all! _That person _is a traitor!" Hidemi shook her head, "We did this for a reason… We just tried to make a truce with the Families. Plus, we tired of drugs. Is that wrong?" The wounded Baller started to protest but Hidemi stopped him with a shot to the neck. She walked away from the corpse after that.

Ernest run to his brother's cousin. "Who's behind this? These prep school idiots again?" He asked her. Hidemi nodded, "These Ball-suckass was behind this, however the driver and the passenger on the back seat were your archenemies, The Rollerz. Especially the Corner…"

Allen shot her a funny look, "The Corner under Northside clad? They could be just run a 'frame-job', which that mean we blamed the Northside for this despite the Corner who committed that. They should do something better than this…" Hidemi nodded and her iPhone rings and she checks the message.

**Hidemi, pick me at the airport tomorrow morning. I got some information about the Ballas. You can invite Walker too. – Kaeko**

It was from her mother. Hidemi let out a small laugh. _"Like usual, mom…" _She thought.

Allen looked at her and said, "Let me tell this to the cops, okay? Self-defense…"

Hidemi throw him an apologetic smile, "Thanks, Allen. I'm sorry for your loss, though…"

Allen sighed, "No problem, you should come to her funeral…" Hidemi went inside her house and she found Deadlift who sat inside her bedroom. She sat beside him and asked, "What's wrong with you, player?"

Deadlift hastily replied, "Yo, I need someone to talk with…"

Hidemi looked at him and said, "If you want to share your thoughts or secrets, I'm here..."

Deadlift replied, "Okay, you shouldn't be surprised when I say this, alright?"

Hidemi weakly nodded, "It's okay…"

Deadlift let out a sigh and he spoke up, "There you go… Actually, I have a girlfriend. She's a bit younger than you and she's beautiful. Like an angel… I dated her since two months ago but something had taken her life."

Hidemi stared at Deadlift. "Who?" She asked him.

Deadlift answered with a snicker, "Well, shit I don't know what's happen with her. But two gangsters in dark wine red clad shot her in front of her parents. Reason? Cause she's defending an innocent bystander from a scuffle."

Hidemi looked down. "I'm feeling sorry for her… She didn't do anything to them…" She softly told him.

Deadlift stood up from the bed and he looked at Hidemi. "I'm going to head outside. Got something to deal with…"

Hidemi told him, "Take care and watch your back, dawg…" While Deadlift leave the room, Hidemi collapsed and went to sleep.

_Well, guys. Here's the chapter one of Syndicate, Gangster and Angel. In the case you didn't know, Hepburn was inspired by Orlando, Florida and Berlin. To avoid confusion because there's many characters, our main characters are:_

_**Hidemi Hondou**_

_**Gin**_

_**Radek Aramov**_

_I may add another main character in the next chapter so stay tuned. I may add a main antagonist, but the character will have good relationship with some of the main characters while hating the other. Black Organization will serve as the main antagonists for the Ballas gang and vice versa._

_It's AU for DC and GTA because for some reason. The timeline is 2013 and I didn't play GTA V. (Because I was a PC gamer not a console gamer lol.) However, I'll make my own version of GTA V's story (But I'll kept the Prologue mission because it happened in 2004.). And I'll kept Aztecas and Families as anti-narcotic gang (Just like in GTA: San Andreas). But, some of them will deal drugs and leave the gang. Time will tell…_

_The Ballas marked the Black Organization for dead because they allied with the Families and the Ballas marked the BO as traitors. Also, the Rifa and the Vagos expanded into Liberty City and Hepburn, which I'll explain more detail in chapter 2._

_As for the Commission in Liberty City, I'll decided to reformed it. Adding new crime families and 'rejuvenated' the exiting one._

_As for the 84__th__ Venice Hustlers, they were not related to the North Holland Hustlers in anyway. I'll made them hating the Black Organization but have a good relationship with the other protagonist's gang._

_For the Westside, they tried to defend their hood at all cost if there's a rival gang tried to take over their hood (For example, in this chapter). The Westside was aggressive when defending their hood from the attackers. Mostly, they feel back if the attacker was destroyed or fleeing to their hood and lay low until the cops leave the scene. _

_Clarence is Carl and Denise's son. He is a Families gang member, just like his father. He, Sweet and Kendl still alive but they was moved to Vinewood Hill because their home was taken over by the Ballas. I'll make a chapter that the Families took back Ganton (Or Davis in GTA V) from the Ballas with the help of Franklin._

_I won't make any sexual reference because I aren't interested about it. However, I'll make several reference to gaming and movies._

_As for McLean, he was based on McCauley from Heat. And of course I'll included heists on my fanfic._

_HBrT's name was inspired by Hydrogen Bromide. He was based on Slink from Driver: Parallel Lines. Well, for Henryk he was based on Herman from Newsmakers. Cunning, smart and loyal to your crew isn't?_

_I'll also publish 'Police Database' as a support and tie in for this fanfic_

_Okay, time's for terminology:_

_84__th__ Venice Hustlers – A gang created by mine (fictional), I'll explained more detail in chapter 2_

_87__th__ Street – A gang created by mine (fictional), this gang wore purple just like Ballas in GTA. However, they mainly wore Tyrian purple clad._

_Baseheads – Disrespect term to the Ballas._

_Bullshit Organization – Disrespectful term for the Black Organization by the Ballas._

_Coast Bustas – Disrespectful term for the Westside Rollerz_

_Deadbeats – Disrespectful term for the Angels of Death_

_Georgia Brown – Slang for brown heroin._

_N00bside – Disrespectful term for the Northside Rollerz, compares them to an n00b_

_NK – Short for Northside Killer_

_Prep-school idiots – Disrespectful term for the Rollerz_

_Rollerz – A gang created by mine (fictional), though the name coincidentally based from the Westside Rollerz from Saints Row. Actually, I've played SR2 and SR:TT but not SR1. In this fanfic, the Rollerz cracked into four factions: Odavente, Northside, Westside and Corner Rollerz. They wore dark wine red, Mint green, Sky blue and Cordovan brown respectively._

_Seven Families – An organized crime gang that composed by several Italian Mafiosi just like in The Commission in Liberty City._

_Sky Gold – A kretek cigarette brand based on Star Mild in Indonesia. In late 90's until early 00's, their cigarette ads are unique. Nowadays, it's rare to found the ads. It's named Sky Gold because the 'mild', 'lights' was forbidden in my country lol._

_Snow – Slang for Heroin or Cocaine. In this fanfic, I'll refer snow as cocaine._

_Strelets – A gang created by mine (fictional). One of the main characters, Radek was one of the OGs. They wore Breton green and mostly riding lowriders._

_That Person (Anokata) – The boss of Black Organization, or the ex-Balla set in Hepburn. I'll give him a name in chapter 2._

_Trico Boyz – A gang created by mine (fictional)_

_Vandals – A gang created by mine (fictional). They wore orange and blue. Adohalv was aligned with them. He'll have a larger role in chapter 2._

_VHK – Short for Venice Hustler Killer_

_Wetland Cokehead Crew –Another disrespectful term for the Westside Rollerz_

_White – Slang for Heroin or Cocaine. In this fanfic, I'll refer white as heroin._


End file.
